The main objective of the proposed research is to combined new and powerful immunological methods in a novel manner to detect minor goldfish brain specific antigens. Specifically, the method of differential tolerogenic selection will be combined with the myeloma hybridoma technology. These two powerful immunological methods will be utilized in the following manner: 1) The method of differential tolerogenic selection will be used to remove the antigenic competition from immunodominant common tissue antigens in order to enhance the generation of mouse immune cells which produce antibodies against weakly immunogenic goldfish brain specific antigens. 2) The hybridoma technology will be used to construct cell lines which secrete monoclonal antibodies against each goldfish brain specific antigen which was detected by the mouse immune cells which were generated by the method of differential tolerogenic selection. The short-term goal of the proposed research is to combine the method of differential tolerogenic selection with the hybridoma technology to detect goldfish brain specific antigens. The long-term goal of the proposed research is to apply this methodological approach to elucidate the molecular substrates underlying various normal and abnormal brain states.